Seekerella
by thebrothersgrimlock
Summary: G1. A beautiful, orphaned Seeker dreams of escaping his wicked guardian just as a handsome grounder prince begins his search for his true love.  SLASH themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello there. I love the Decepticons, I love Seekers, I love Starscream/Soundwave, and I love fairytales. Welcome to the crossroads of my obsession! -tbg

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in a tiny, grimy city called Vos, there lived a little Seeker.<p>

From the time he was sparked, he was brash, bold and could fly his bolts off. His father, an elderly Seeker called Cloudclimber, watched his son grow, giving him as much as he could and rejoicing as his precious sparkling grew up to be the fastest Seeker of his young age that Vos had ever seen.

For his part, the Seeker, called Starscream, adored his father while disdaining other mechs. He was convinced of his superiority and his loud mouth and sharp tongue often got him into trouble. It certainly didn't make him many friends. He didn't care, however. He and his father lived quietly and Starscream dreamed of one day going to Iacon City to make his fortune so that he and his father could live peacefully in bliss. The young Seeker grew to be incredibly handsome, and that along with his superior flying ability attracted a great deal of attention and made his father even prouder.

One day, when Starscream was almost of age, a great peril came to Cybertron. A plague of five-headed monsters descended on the peaceful planet, bent on turning Cybertronians into slaves. Some Cybertronians were unable to fight back, since that was not in their programming, but others were sparked to fight, and they banded together to rid the planet of these invaders.

A mech from the mines who called himself "Megatron," after one of Cybertron's greatest warriors, put himself at the head of the resistance, calling on all able-bodied mechs to fight against the intruders. Cloudclimber headed the call, but as Starscream was not of age, he could not join his father in the fight. Cloudclimber was elderly for a mech, and slower than he used to be, and Starscream did not want him to go. However, Megatron had promised a huge bounty to all those who joined, and Cloudclimber saw it as a ticket to a better life for himself and his son.

It was with a heavy spark that Starscream took leave of his father as he went to join Megatron's forces. His processor whirred as his father clutched him tight, stroking a hand gently over his wing.

"Be well, my son. Megatron will lead us to victory and I will return with enough credits to send you to the War Academy! You will be a credit to all of Seekerkind."

Starscream just nodded. He didn't want to be a warrior, but he didn't tell his father that. He just crossed his digits and prayed to the great god Primus to see his father through the war and returned safely to Vos.

Yet, when Starscream watched Cloudclimber transform and fly off, he knew he'd never see his father again.

And so it came to pass. Three orns after the five-faced usurpers were driven from the planet, Starscream came back from a flight and found he had visitors: Two hulking, triplechanging mechs and a tall, silver mech whose eyes were red as Pit and who had an unpleasant sneer. The silver mech was the warrior Megatron, and Starscream hated him before he even opened his mouth.

He hated him even more when Megatron began to speak.

Cloudclimber was dead, killed in one of the last battles of the war, Megatron informed the stricken Starscream, and what was more, he'd stolen credits that belonged to the rest of the army. They were not found on his frame, so as his next of kin, Starscream had to make good the debt.

Starscream knew his father was no thief, but he could do nothing and, of course, he could not prove Cloudclimber's innocence. He also could not get away: Megatron's bodyguards held their weapons on him and made it clear that they would not hesitate to use them.

When the young Seeker haltingly informed Megatron that he had no money to pay Cloudclimber's supposed "debt," the mech had smiled. It was a grin that had chilled Starscream's frame like a coolant bath.

"Well then," said Megatron, still smiling that awful smile. "You'll just have to work off the debt, won't you, little Seeker?"

Before Starscream could say a word, the two large mechs had grabbed his servos roughly, pinning them behind him. Megatron continued to smile evilly.

"Astrotrain, Blitzwing. It looks as if we've just found the mech we've needed to ... assist us in Kolkular. Bring him."

(*)

Starscream was flying high, high above the city. The area below him looked like clusters of antroids, and he savored the feel of the wind over his wings as he cut through the air. He was weightless, almost invisible. A streak of light -

"Starscream ..."

A shooting star, a flying marvel -

"Starscream?"

A mere glimmer in the air -

"STARSCREAM!"

Starscream was jolted out of his daydream and nearly dropped the energon cube he was refilling.

Standing in the doorway of the little refueling area was Skywarp, looking at him as if he was afraid he'd gone glitchy.

The young Seeker sighed irritably. "What is it?"

"Daydreaming again?" asked Skywarp, with a frown. "You're lucky Megatron didn't come in here. Your aft would've been in the infirmary ... not like that's anything new."

Starscream muttered something rude under his breath. "Skywarp, I'm busy. If you want something, stop fragging around and tell me what -"

"Are you done filling up the energon cubes?"

Starscream looked down in alarm. His little fantasy had gone on longer than he'd realized. He was only three-quarters done.

"... Almost."

Skywarp groaned loudly. "Screamer, do you _want _to keep getting slagged? You've been here long enough to know that Megatron wants the energon refined and in cubes when he comes back from the field. How much more do you have to do?"

"Not much," lied Starscream. "If you'd stop talking my audios off, I could get done! Or do you want me to tell _mighty _Megatron I didn't finish because you distracted me?"

"Frag you. I'm just trying to keep your aft online. Do what you want." Skywarp's optics narrowed angrily and he teleported away.

Starscream sighed softly and returned to his work, moving at a quicker pace in hopes of picking up the slack. As he filled the cubes with energon, Starscream thought about his daydream of flying free all across Cybertron and contrasted it with his bleak reality. He cursed sharply and blinked tears away from his optics.

It had been eight vorns since his father's death and his arrival at the fortress of Kolkular, smack in the middle of the slagheap city of Kaon, where Megatron had his forces. Over the vorns, Megatron had treated Starscream like slag, ordering him around, making him clean all the soldiers' quarters and refill the energon cubes. All in the name of paying Megatron back for the credits Cloudclimber had allegedly stolen.

From bits and pieces he'd managed to overhear, Starscream had come to the realization that his father had been denied the money Megatron had promised his soldiers and had taken the credits he felt he'd been owed. And for that, Starscream was sure Megatron had killed him and pretended that he'd died fighting the five-faced marauders.

Starscream had borne it all with great sadness. Hook, Megatron's personal medic, had fitted him with a tracking device so that even if he could escape, Megatron would be able to find him in a matter of nano-kliks. And anyway, Megatron hardly ever let him go outdoors unless he was accompanied by one of his triplechanging goons. He was given a half portion of barely passable energon each solar cycle and had a cramped little chamber to himself well away from Megatron's other soldiers. In this way, Megatron contrived to keep him weak and demoralized.

Starscream was free to walk around the compound provided he spoke to no one and his duties were completed, but he could only fly in formation with other Seekers, and Megatron had quite a few of them in his forces. None of them were remotely as good as he was, in Starscream's opinion, but there were two that came close.

One was Skywarp, who wasn't the sharpest wing in the air, but was an inventive flyer and amazing at creating new and innovative barrel roll maneuvers. The other was a dour Seeker named Thundercracker, a quiet mech who preferred to fly alone, but seemed to have a soft spark for Skywarp. Starscream thought that Thundercracker was an excellent flyer, but he was a moody son of a glitch who barely spoke unless spoken to and carried out Megatron's commands quietly, efficiently and without question.

Starscream hadn't been overly fond of either of them at first, but as time went on and his servitude to Megatron continued, they grew to be the closest things to friends he had amongst the warlord's soldiers.

He thought about Skywarp's warning and gulped slightly. Since he'd been in Megatron's control, he had grown a bit, but he wasn't especially large, especially since he was constantly underfueled, and he was no match for Megatron in size.

Yet, Starscream knew the overlord disciplined him harshly only rarely, not wanting to dent his frame. The Seeker sensed that Megatron was entranced by his beauty, but that he fought against it, abusing Starscream only because he didn't feel it was dignified to lower himself to frag a _servant_. But sometimes he forgot himself and beat the living slag out of Starscream, coming close to nearly offlining him a few times.

Starscream cursed again. The thing of it was, when Megatron wasn't beating him, he was ignoring him completely and commanding his soldiers to do the same, all except for Thundercracker and Skywarp. Starscream's days were an endless, mindless loop: Clean the barracks, tidy Megatron's special collection of weaponry, ensure the warlord's throne was absolutely spotless, refill the energon cubes ...

It was the same thing, solar cycle after solar cycle, vorn after vorn, the monotony being broken only when Megatron wanted a little show and allowed him to fly with the other Seekers. Megatron hadn't been in the _mood _to let Starscream go out with the others in quite a few solar cycles and the Seeker was getting antsy. He was a _Seeker, _for Primus' sake! He was sparked to fly! He felt as if he'd offline if he were cooped up in his tiny chamber for a moment longer.

Starscream had filled the final energon cube when he heard the garbled sounds from the throne room that indicated Megatron was there. He sighed in relief, knowing at least he'd finished his chores before the silver mech had returned. Starscream wearily got to his pedes and wiped his servos free of the excess energon.

He waited expectantly for Megatron to inspect his work, and was surprised when the overlord passed by the little garret without even a glance. Confused, Starscream stuck his helm out and saw Megatron with his guards and several other mechs trailing in his wake. Starscream's optics widened in surprise when Skywarp suddenly materialized with Thundercracker and followed the crowd into the War Room.

The Seeker was puzzled, and a little uneasy. He knew that Megatron had aspirations to extend his rule beyond Kaon and the Cybertronian hinterlands. He would need his army to fight to do that and it was possible he was planning a major offensive.

Starscream was sick of war. One war had taken away his father. He feared what another one might do.

He stood nervously in the little chamber, waiting. He could not leave until Megatron had inspected his work, or he'd be beaten for sure. Starscream shifted from ped to ped, anxiously. He was hungry and he desperately needed to empty his tanks, but wetting the floor would be less painful and humiliating than leaving before given permission by Megatron.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he heard heavy pedfalls in his direction. He held his breath as Megatron himself strolled in. Starscream went to one knee and bowed his helm.

The warlord looked carefully at the stack of energon cubes. "Well, Seeker?"

"The cubes have all been refilled, Lord Megatron."

"Hm. So they have. And the Throne Room and barracks are gleaming. Excellent."

The Seeker just managed not to jerk his helm up in surprise. Megatron was _praising _him? What in the name of Primus going on?

"You've done well today, Starscream," Megatron continued. "I suppose you've earned a reward. Perhaps you would like to fly tonight with some of my soldiers?"

Starscream felt his spark pound madly in his chassis and he repressed the urge to cheer. He was afraid that if he showed too much enthusiasm, Megatron would rescind the offer.

"I would like that very much. Thank you, Lord Megatron."

"And which soldiers would you like to trine with this night, little Seeker?"

Starscream paused. _This _was new. Megatron had never given him a choice before. He generally just selected two Seekers at random. He wondered if it was a test of some sort, yet Megatron's voice, while mildly mocking, betrayed nothing else.

"If it pleases you, Lord Megatron, I would like to fly with Skywarp and Thundercracker."

"Of course. It is a shame your origins are so lowly, Seeker, or I would trine you with them permanently. You fly flawlessly together. You may rise."

Starscream stood up slowly, his cheeks hot at Megatron's insult. Skywarp was just behind Megatron, and shook his helm at him, warning him not to talk back. Thundercracker just stood there, looking down at the floor.

"Blitzwing will shadow you. We wouldn't want you to get _lost_, would we?" Megatron smirked. "Leave when you like. You have three joors in which to amuse yourselves."

He turned and walked off, many of his troops following him. Blitzwing stayed behind, looking sour at having to babysit the three most gifted Seekers in the force. Skywarp beckoned to Starscream, grinning widely.

"Well, c'mon, Screamer. Move your aft or eat my spacedust!"

"Don't make me laugh, Skywarp." Starscream was smirking. "Even with teleportation abilities, I'd get a better race from a dead glitch mouse!"

"That's not fair, Starscream," said Thundercracker. "That would only be true if you gave the glitch mouse a head start."

Skywarp turned toward his usually quiet wingmate in surprise. "Hey!"

Starscream laughed and for a wild moment, he felt almost happy, as he, Skywarp, and Thundercracker transformed, ignoring Blitzwing's scowl, and blasted off into the night.

(*)

They'd flown at their top speeds, streaking right to the edge of the hinterlands, and Starscream loved every klik of it. It was always enjoyable dogfighting with the two of them. Skywarp and Thundercracker gave him a good challenge and a workout, and kept his processor off his troubles for awhile. The three jours passed like sands sinking to the bottom of the firelakes, and all too soon, they were again headed for the compound with Blitzwing making it clear that they'd better not make any unexpected detours.

Starscream's wiring was humming, and he felt renewed. But as Megatron's guarded compound came into view, he felt his spark sinking once more.

_Heya, Screamer. What's gotten up your exhaust valve?_

Starscream nearly broke formation. He, Thundercracker and Skywarp had discovered a frequency that they could communicate privately on without fear of Megatron or others eavesdropping, but they rarely used it, especially around Blitzwing, who, if he were smarter, could probably have intercepted their messages.

_Nothing. I just wish we did this more often, that's all. Or I wish Megatron was in a better mood more often.  
><em>

He heard Skywarp snicker. _You might get your wish about that. _

_What? What are you talking about?_

_Nothing. Forget it._ That was Thundercracker, being his usual taciturn self.

_Aw, c'mon, TC. He should know. Hell, the whole planet will, if Megatron gets his way._

Starscream nearly purged his tanks. So Megatron _was _planning on war ...

He held his breath. _What's that supposed to mean?_

_Well ... you've heard of the Grounder Prince, haven't you?_

Starscream was taken aback. _That_ wasn't the answer he'd been expecting.

_The what?_

_The Grounder Prince. Lives in that huge castle in Iacon City? Tons of money -_

But the Seeker was barely listening. Everyone had heard of the famed Grounder Prince. The stories about him were fantastical. He was said to be a direct descendant of Primus himself. According to the stories, the Prince was a handsome Grounder who had amazing abilities and could actually see into a mech's spark and processor and read his thoughts and emotions. He lived in a beautiful castle on a hill overlooking Iacon City and had only been seen in public a few times. When the invasion of the five-faced fiends came, it was said that the Grounder Prince had been spirited away underground for safekeeping. There were differing descriptions of his appearance, but all agreed he had a powerful build and a noble bearing and that no mech alive had ever seen his optics.

Starscream had not heard about the Grounder Prince in years. Cloudclimber had claimed to have seen him once, long before Starscream had been sparked. The old Seeker had said that he'd flown over the Prince's compound and the Prince had looked up at him. Cloudclimber claimed that at that moment, he'd felt a knocking in his spark that drove his instruments crazy and nearly sent him spiraling to the ground.

Starscream felt his vocalizer constrict as he thought of his father, but he shook it away. _I know who he is. What's he have to do with Megatron?_

_Well, the Prince wants to be sparkbonded. He wants sparklings ..._

_What mech doesn't? What's so important about that?_

_He's not just any mech, Screamer. He's royalty! A cog from Primus himself, made in his image -_

_Get to the point, Skywarp ..._

_He's looking for a specific mech to bond with. One with an immortal spark._

Starscream thought his audios were going glitchy. _A WHAT?_

_An immortal spark. You know, a spark that doesn't die._

The Seeker started to speak, but stopped. He knew that sometimes Skywarp didn't realize that not everyone was as dense as he was.

_That doesn't exist. Only Primus had one of those. The Prince can't very well bond with the great god. He's not THAT special!  
><em>

_Yeah, I know, but the Prince says he knows it exists in just one mech, and he's going to find him. He's having a big party at his castle and he's invited all of the possibles._

_Hmmm. It must be a pretty large castle to hold so many mechs._

_Well sure, it's huge, but there won't be as many mechs there as you might think. The Prince is only looking for a flyer._

Starscream nearly pitched, but righted himself when he saw Blitzwing shadowing him a bit too closely.

_A flyer? He thinks a _flyer _has an immortal spark?_

_Yep. He says it came to him in a vision. He says his sparkmate is out there somewhere and he's going to find him, bond with him, have tons of sparklings, all of it._

_Then ... then what has Megatron to do with it? He's not a flyer!_

_Noooo ... but he has the largest fleet of flyers on the planet under his command. Megatron's pretty sure that the mech the Prince is looking for is one of us! He'd give his left bolt to have an ally as powerful and rich as the Grounder Prince, so Megatron is taking all the flyers to the party!_

Starscream was stunned. Megatron thought someone inside Kolkular was the Grounder Prince's sparkmate? A flyer? And all of his flyers were going to the party? _All_ of them?

_All ...?_

_Er ... well, not all._ That was Thundercracker again, and this time he sounded a little embarrassed. _I mean ... not you._

Starscream felt a keen disappointment and a growing anger.

_Why _not _me? I'm a flyer, too! I'm the best flyer in all of Kaon! In all of Cybertron!  
><em>

_Well, maybe. But anyway, you're not one of Megatron's soldiers ... you're ... you know ..._

_Yes. I know. _Starscream was bitter. _I'm the fragging _**help**.

Neither Skywarp nor Thundercracker said anything for a moment.

_Don't let it get you down, Screamer. It's just a party. A party given by a handsome, rich ... er ..._

_Yes, right. I'm sure I'd be bored to rust in that environment! _

Starscream was seething. He wished he could hit something, but he knew that if he transformed into mech mode, Blitzwing would be on him like a guinea pigatron on energon shavings.

_Look, Starscream, I wouldn't get your wings in a knot over this. _Thundercracker sounded a little annoyed. _This immortal spark thing is stupid. No mech has that. And even if it really did exist, it probably wouldn't be any of us. This is just going to be a waste of Megaton's time – and everyone else's. __Personally, I'd rather stay at Kolkular. You're not going to be missing much._

Starscream was quiet. He knew that neither Thundercracker nor Skywarp could possibly understand. For them, it was a few joors of possible boredom. But for a prisoner, even the smallest chance to be free was like a paradise. And Megatron was taking that away from him _just because he could__! _It wasn't fair!

As they entered within the airspace of the citadel and prepared their final approach, Starscream felt his spark pound madly and he knew that he couldn't take this lying down. Somehow, some way, he _had_ to get to the Grounder Prince's party.


	2. Chapter 2

Iacon City was a place full of light and beauty, with towering spires that reached toward the cosmos, wide, arching roadways. The Rust River was the most notable body of firewater on the planet, and it cut through the middle of the city and wound around the breathtakingly vast Cosmic Forest, ending in a majestic waterfall at the very edge of the woods.

Only the wealthiest and mostwell-connected Cybertronians could afford to live in Iacon City, and every mech worked hard to outdo his neighbor in terms of the size and scope of their dwellings.

But none came close to eclipsing the magnificent tower in the center of the city: The crystal castle of the Grounder Prince.

The palace was enormous, standing proudly on a copper hill, its turrets grazing the stars. A large moat that was a tributary to the Rust River circled the sprawling estate, and the beautiful palace was additionally protected by high gates on all sides.

A mech could live his entire existence in Iacon City but never see more than the moat, the gates and the clear glittering towers of the castle. It was well known that the Grounder Prince almost never allowed visitors.

For that matter, the Grounder Prince was almost never seen outside his crystalline dwelling, though the high-toned residents of Iacon City always sought to get a glimpse of him on his rare forays into and out of the Cosmic Forest during the turbofox hunting season.

So it was on this day: If an enterprising mech had kept his audios open, he would have heard the muted trumpets that announced the return of the royal hunting party and might have felt the ground rumble as dozens of cyber-stallions thundered out of the forest and up the well-worn path – guarded by heavily armed sentinel drones on each side – that led to a back entrance of the palace.

And if a mech could have, somehow, breached this line of defense, he might have gotten a glimpse of the Grounder Prince himself riding a cyber-stallion as pale as the Milky Way, leading the pack. He sat ramrod straight in the saddle, his noble bearing evident as the light of the distant stars glinted off his armor.

The few who'd been privileged enough to have seen the prince agreed that he was the handsomest grounded mechanism in all of Cybertron. He stood helm and shoulderplates above most full-grown mechs, and his deep, dark-blue color scheme was unique to him, as were the pattern of silvery knobs arrayed below his abdomen: put there by Primus himself, some said, for a purpose unknown to all save for the great god and the Grounder Prince.

But what was most intriguing about the royal mechanism was the ruby red visor that covered his optics and the metallic mouth guard that shaded the lower part of his helm. The Grounder Prince's abilities were said to be powerful enough to cause a mech's spark to burst if he looked at him with his naked optics or spoke to him with his normal voice.

So as a precaution, Primus had covered the Grounder Prince's optics and his mouth, and had fitted his descendant with an item that rendered his vocal output as a flat monotone. As he grew from mechling to adulthood, the Grounder Prince found these trappings tiresome, but he knew that they were necessary to avoid any ... accidents. Who would want to serve him, after all, if they knew a look from him or a word would tear their sparks in two?

The Grounder Prince also knew that the only mech that _would _be able to withstand a direct gaze and his true voice was his missing half. His true love. His mech with the immortal spark.

The prince brooded on this as he and his retainers galloped up to the crystal palace. The drawbridge was down over the fire moat, and the royal mech rode ahead, ignoring the bowed helms of his household servants as he passed them. Dismounting from his steed, he carelessly tossed the reins to a waiting groom-droid and strode into the audience room where he knew his senior councilor would be awaiting him.

He found his most trusted official just where he knew he'd be: on his knees before the throne, his single servo touching the edge of the platform on which the throne rested and the laser attached to his other arm resting casually at his side.

The prince did a quick probe of his subordinate's processor, and stifled a groan. Just _fragging_ great. He'd been talking to _him _again.

"Shockwave: Report."

The mech lifted his helm, his one optic blinking rapidly.

"Ah, your highness! You've returned a bit earlier than I anticipated. Did you have good sport?"

"Hunting: Adequate," returned the prince laconically. He was not at all in the mood to make small talk with his chief of staff, not when there was so much to be done.

He gestured for Shockwave to stand. "You have news?"

"Ah, yes, your highness. All is in place for the entertainment you've planned," said the lasermech, sounding very pleased with himself. "It will be magnificent! The musicians I've chosen come highly recommended – a gestalt team from Orecore Province. I've spoken with the chef and he has already started preparing the delicacies. I made certain that he knew to prepare the energon paté the way you like it – smooth with just a bit of crunch. And, of course, the cleaning drones have begun polishing the castle from top to bottom. You'll be able to see the towers sparkle from across the galaxy!"

The Grounder Prince barely nodded. He knew that those little details were of great importance to his chief advisor, but they were just trifles to him. What was _energon pat_é when his spark was aching for the mech that would be his for eternity?

"Acknowledged. Invitations to flying mechanisms fitting parameters: Completed?"

"Yes, of course, your highness," said Shockwave. "They've been sent to all mechs of majority age as of the new megacycle, pure flyers only. We've already received dozens of confirmations of attendance."

The lasermech paused. "I also had a very lengthy conversation with Megatron just a few kliks ago and he assures me that he will be here with all of his flying force. I have no doubt that the mech you seek will be in attendance."

The prince was suddenly glad of his visor; else his trusted councilor would have seen him rolling his optics at the mention of Megatron.

The Grounder Prince knew, of course, that Shockwave had fought in Megatron's army against the five-faced marauders that had infested the planet vorns ago. (That was, incidentally, a war that the Grounder Prince had longed to fight in himself, but Shockwave had hidden him in an underground chamber, saying that his participation in the war was not "the will of Primus.")

But knowing Shockwave as he did, the prince couldn't wrap his processor around why the fastidious, serious, intellectual mech had such affection for a brutal, uneducated, snarling, self-important bully like Megatron. The Grounder Prince shuddered to think of just how _close _the two must have been during the war.

He also didn't relish the idea of one of Megatron's Kaon ruffians being his spark's desire, but Shockwave's reasoning was sound. For better or worse, Megatron had the single largest collection of pure flyers under the twisted roof of his Kolkular fortress - including several sets of Seeker trines.

And that was of great importance, because the prince had kept one tidbit to himself: He was certain his true love was a Seeker. He still recalled that special day when, as a young mechling, he'd been allowed to amuse himself outside the castle and a mech had flown overhead.

The Prince had simply scanned the mech's systems, nearly causing the flyer great harm, though he hadn't meant to. Never having seen a flying mechanism before, the Grounder Prince had simply been curious.

Later that night, he'd received the vision from Primus himself that one day he would find his sparkmate, and that he would know him by his immortal spark. Primus had not divulged the identity of his future lover, but he had shown him a hazy figure with the sleek lines and proud, flaring wings much like the mech he'd seen earlier.

It was vorns before the Grounder Prince learned that such mechs were called Seekers, and that they were quite rare among the flying class and also quite beautiful. He wondered where the Seeker he'd seen that day had been going and if he'd ever see him again. He was certain that the mech he'd seen was not his true sparkmate as he had been rather old, but he felt it could not have been complete coincidence that after seeing him, Primus had sent the vision.

The Grounder Prince surfaced from his remembrances and saw Shockwave standing at attention, his optic winking intermittently as he waited for orders.

The prince smothered a small sigh and inclined his helm.

"No further business this solar cycle. Shockwave: dismissed."

Shockwave bowed low. "I humbly thank you, your highness. If you should need anything else –"

"Negative. Recharge: Imminent."

The prince turned away, stifling a yawn behind his faceplate. He heard Shockwave wishing him a good recharge and rolled his optics again. Sometimes being a telepath was not all it was cracked up to be. Because his servants knew that if he chose, he could probe their processors, they purposely filled their CPUs with inane data and fell over themselves to cater to his every whim. The prince knew he was royalty and sparked from Primus himself, but all the aft-kissing got a little old at times.

He was sure that his sparkmate would not only be beautiful and elegant, but would be spirited and have his own will. The prince wanted someone who would respect and love him not just because he was a prince, but because he was _worthy_ of love and respect despite his origins. The prince longed for a mech who would not be afraid to speak his mind and would not hesitate to let the prince see what was truly inside his processor.

_You are out there my love … somewhere. Perhaps Shockwave is right and I will find you soon …_

With that happy thought uploading to his CPU, the Grounder Prince climbed the stairs toward his luxurious chamber to settle in for a nice, well-deserved rest cycle.

(*)

Starscream kept his helm low and tried not to grit his dentics.

_What is taking this fragger so long? You would think he'd never seen energon cubes before! _

But he kept his mouth shut as he warily watched Astrotrain closely inspect the stack of filled energon cubes in the refueling station.

The Seeker reflected that as much of a fragface as Blitzwing was, at least when he was dispatched to check his work, he did it quickly, though he grumbled the entire time.

Astrotrain, however, always seemed to take his time and drag out the inspection. This time was no different - unfortunately - and Starscream was aching to sit down and have his half-cube of energon. It had been a very long solar cycle.

Finally, Astrotrain looked over at him and grinned. "I suppose it all looks all right, Seeker. Did you have anything _else _to show me?"

The triplechanger's insinuating tone and disturbing eyeridge wiggle made Starscream twitch a little.

"Er ... no, sir. If it pleases you, I'll return to my quarters, and -"

"Not so fast, little Seeker."

Astrotrain advanced toward him, his bulk blocking the doorway.

"You know, you've got a cute little aft. I could make things here a _lot_ easier for you if you were just a little ... friendlier." He stroked one of the Seeker's delicate wings. "I can be a _really _good friend."

_Oh Primus. He can't be serious ..._ Starscream swallowed hard.

"I ... um ... would very much like to be your _friend_, sir. But Lord Megatron has made it clear that I cannot interact with any of his soldiers unless I am flying with them or they are checking my work."

"Don't you worry about Lord Megatron. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you and I got to know each other a little better." Astrotrain lowered his voice. "Have you ever 'faced a shuttle before, Seeker?"

Starscream's faceplates went hot with embarrassment. In truth, his valve had never been breached, but he thought it just as well not to let the huge mech know _that_ bit of information.

"I ... no, sir. I've never, um ..." Starscream gulped. "I don't think our ports are ... compatible."

Astrotrain's helm rolled back as he laughed loudly. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about _that, _Seeker. You look like you're very adaptable. I'd love to try." His optics glowed Pit red. "Maybe next solar cycle? I can talk to Blitzwing. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I were the only mech checking after you when you finish your duties ..."

Starscream frowned a little. He'd thought that Astrotrain and Blitzwing's visits were temporary, but Astrotrain was making it sound as if the change would be permanent.

"Sir ... won't Lord Megatron be inspecting my work anymore?"

"No. Lord Megatron's got more important things to do these days."

That gave Starscream pause. Megatron _could_ be plotting for war, but it made no sense to do so and not have his biggest and most versatile soldiers, namely the triplechangers, doing such menial work. It would make more sense to have the Construticons check up on him.

"Lord Megatron isn't ill, is he? I've not seen him in several solar cycles."

Astrotrain pulled a face. "Most of us haven't seen him around much. He's involved in a project with ..."

He suddenly scowled. "What Lord Megatron is doing is none of _your _concern, Seeker! Simply perform your tasks as ordered and remember your place!"

With those _friendly _words, the shuttle suddenly turned and stalked out.

Starscream stared after him in surprise for a klik, then slowly rose to his full height and walked toward his tiny dwelling.

It had been very quiet in Kolkular of late. Starscream had not seen Megatron in several solar cycles nor had he seen Skywarp or Thundercracker since their flight. It was vexing to the Seeker. Not only did he have to contend with Blitzwing's grumbling and Astrotrain's flirting, he was not able to effectively put his plan to go to the Grounder Prince's party into motion.

After nearly wearing his processor out in trying to come up with a scheme to get himself invited, Starscream had decided on a simpler and more subtle approach. Starscream was determined to do his tasks so well that Megatron would notice and reward him much as he did when he allowed him to choose the Seekers he wanted to fly with.

To that end, the Seeker performed his duties with even more care and foresight than usual, sure that Megatron would be pleased enough to "reward" him again - this time with something greater than a 3-joor flight ... say, an invitation to the party of the megacycle?

But he'd not seen Megatron, and all his careful planning had done was prompt Astrotrain to hang around much longer than was comfortable for the Seeker.

Starscream grimaced in disgust. He had to keep trying, that was all. Perhaps Megatron would take a break from whatever this "project" was and want to conduct his inspections himself again.

As Starscream rounded the corner that would take him to his wretched little chamber, a door slid open and a mass of Seekers walked out, all looking somewhat frustrated.

Starscream stopped short, ignoring the catcalls and curses aimed at him. He noticed Thundercracker and Skywarp in the crowd, and he started to smile, but he saw Thundercracker elbow Skywarp and they both looked away.

The Seeker sighed to himself, remembering that he was not to speak to any mech, not even those two, or they would all get into trouble. Still, he was glad to see them, though they looked quite unhappy. That was a normal state of affairs for Thundercracker, but seeing such a hurt look on Skywarp's faceplates was very unusual.

Starscream was wondering if he should chance contacting them on their private frequency when suddenly Megatron strode out of the room followed closely by Blitzwing.

The Seeker gasped and fell immediately to one knee, his spark pounding hard enough to dent his cockpit.

"Lord Megatron!"

"Ah, Seeker." Megatron sounded a little tired. "It has been some time since our paths crossed."

"Yes, my Lord. I feared that you might be ill."

"No, Seeker. Not ill. At least, not _yet._"

The last part seemed to be aimed at the Seekers standing around him. Megatron glared at them all for a klik more before turning his attention back to Starscream.

"I have heard from my lieutenants that you are carrying out your duties quite well in my absence. I am sure you miss our little _chats_."

"Oh, yes, Lord Megatron. I do," Starscream breathed. "Their Honors Astrotrain and Blitzwing are very ... thorough, but it is always gratifying to know that my work pleases you."

"Mmm ... So I see." Megatron's voice was amused. "Rise, Seeker, and turn to face my troops."

Starscream rose gracefully, but looked uncertainly out at the mass of Seekers studying him. Skywarp and Thundercracker stared, as well, and it was clear that neither of them had any clue what was going on.

"My soldiers: Behold this lowly Seeker," said Megatron in a loud, imperious voice. "While he is pretty, he's undersized and from base and lowly origins! Yet, _he _knows exactly how to conduct himself in the presence of a superior mech. He speaks with respect and intelligence, and he knows exactly how much aft to kiss without sounding insincere or boring. _That _is how you fools must conduct yourselves in front of ... great personages. _This_ is what I have been trying to impart to you imbeciles for more solar cycles than I care to think on. Learn from the little Seeker, who obviously has a greater grasp of this than yourselves!"

Starscream's optics went wide. So _that _was Megatron's "project"! He was attempting to teach the Seekers how to behave in the presence of the Grounder Prince during the party. He could've told the warlord that he'd have his work cut out for him in that regard. Most of the Seekers - especially the Coneheads - weren't used to any other company except that of their Trine, and the language they used among themselves _wasn't _exactly fit for a prince.

He saw the aforementioned Coneheads glowering at him, and some of the Rain-Makers were sneering. There was, however, a small smile of pride on Skywarp's face ... and Thundercracker looked almost - _almost - _impressed.

"Well done, little Seeker," said Megatron with an unpleasant leer. "I will have to think of an appropriate reward for you ... later."

A chill sped up Starscream's spinal connections. A reward? This was what he'd been waiting for!

Before Megatron could move away, he threw himself to the ground and embraced Megatron's peds.

"Oh, Lord Megatron, if it pleases you, there's only one reward I wish, and it is within your power to grant it ..."

"Eh?" Megatron stared down at the Seeker. "If this is about assigning you to a Trine ..."

"No, my Lord." Starscream gazed up at him. "Please ... _please _allow me to attend the party!"

There was complete silence for several million astroseconds.

"The ... party?" repeated Megatron slowly. "_What _party?"

"The Grounder Prince's big party! He hopes to find a sparkmate, and he ..."

Starscream slid into silence as he noted Megatron's optics glinting malevolently.

"And how did you find out about this party, little Seeker?"

Starscream bit his lip. _Now_ he understood why Thundercracker had tried to quiet Skywarp. The party _was_ a secret after all - or, at least, a secret within Kolkular.

Starscream did not want to get them in trouble, but he choked when Megatron grabbed his neck, his fingers squeezing into the delicate plating.

"I asked you a question, Seeker! _Who told you of this party_?"

"I ... I heard it ... around," said Starscream, trying not to choke on his vocalizer. "It has been discussed within ... the fortress."

"Really?" The fingers loosened somewhat. "Considering you have only been in contact with my triplechangers, are you saying that one of _them _spoke to you about this?"

"I ..."

"Blitzwing!" Megatron barked. "Did _you _run your mouthplates to this Seeker about things that are not his concern?"

"Of course not, Lord Megatron!" Blitzwing sounded outraged. "I barely even _look _at this piece of scrap!"

"So if it was _not _Blitzwing ..." Megatron's optics narrowed. "Are you implying that Astrotrain told you about this? _Well, _Seeker?"

Starscream wheezed. "He ... I ... He said he ... wanted to be ... friends ..."

"Liar! He may be a lumbering idiot, but he follows my commands!" Megatron thundered. "You _will _tell me who told you! But first, you will explain to me just how you could have the _bolts_ to suggest that I would take a despicable glitch like you into the presence of a great mech like the Grounder Prince!"

"He ... he is looking for a flyer to bond with ..." said Starscream, rubbing his damaged neck plating. "_I_ am a flyer. I ... might be the one he seeks."

"You? You!" Megraton laughed harshly. "_No _one is looking for _you, _you miserable fool! You are nothing! Worthless! You are simply the sparkling of a mech who betrayed his oath to me! A traitor, a thief, _and_ a coward!"

Starscream felt his wiring heating up, and he drew his wings back.

"My father was no coward and he was no thief! If he took what you say he did, it was only because it had been promised to him and you went back on your word! He never betrayed you! _You _betrayed _him_!"

He felt Megatron's fist connect with his helm, and Starscream sprawled backward with the blow, his left wing connecting hard with a bulkhead. The Seeker staggered to his knees as the awful hum of an enormously powerful weapon being brought online filled the corridor.

"You _dare _raise your voice to me, you disgusting piece of slag?"

Something cold and hard was pressed up against the side of his helm, and through a haze of pain, Starscream weakly realized that it was the warlord's great weapon - his fusion cannon, which could disintegrate a grown mech in one blast.

There were audible gasps, and one panicked voice:

"Lord Megatron, no!"

And then came a loud bang that sounded like the universe imploding on itself and Starscream felt as if his helm were shattering to pieces. Darkness spiraled up and caught him in its vortex, and Starscream struggled for a moment before letting himself be dragged under.


	3. Chapter 3

It was as dark as the deepest cosmos, but oddly warm.

Starscream could see nothing, yet, by some unknown instinct, he knew that he was out of Kolkular and he was flying – no, _floating_, really. He was _floating _in an black, empty void. There were no sounds, no smells, no wind caressing his wings. Just a vast expanse of nothingness carried him along on an invisible current and produced a soothing heat that he felt all along his wings, his undercarriage and his cockpit.

It was a delicious feeling of freedom and comfort for the young Seeker, though he was somewhat concerned that he had no memory of being allowed outside the citadel. Had Lord Megatron …?

Starscream gasped. Lord Megatron! It was coming back to him now. The gladiator had hit him and then had jammed the edge of his fusion cannon against his helm. The Seeker was thrust back into that awful point in time and again heard the garbled murmurs of Megatron's soldiers, heard someone pleading with the silver mech to stop, heard that terrifying sound of the weapon powering on, felt that immense pressure in his helm. And then … blackness. An all-encompassing blackness that held him in its grip and carried him on unseen currents.

The Seeker heard jumbled sounds that his audios couldn't manage to unravel. Nothing he heard made any sense, but Starscream heard his name several times. Once he thought he heard Cloudclimber, his dead father, calling to him and stroking his wings as he used to when he was a mechling and having trouble slipping into recharge. Other voices were less familiar, but just as insistent. Starscream wished they would just _stop _already so that he could float without interruption.

_Starscream … c'mon, slag it! Can you hear me? Hello …? Twitch your left wing or something._

"F-father?" Starscream mumbled. "Let me recharge just a few billion astroseconds more … I'm tired."

_Ah, Primus! Don't glitch out on me, Screamer –_

_That_ caught Starscream's attention. There was no way in the Pit that Cloudclimber would ever call him by that insufferable nickname.

He couldn't imagine how Skywarp had gotten to … well, wherever he was now … and he couldn't even see him. He wanted to tell his fellow Seeker to frag off and let him sink back into the warm nothingness …

_Can you online your optics? Anything? Give me some sign you understand what I'm saying!_

…_Oh. My optics are offline? That could be why everything is so slagging dark in here._

With effort, Starscream ran his reboot sequence, and the warmth immediately left him to be replaced with a dull ache throughout his entire frame. The change was so sudden that he gasped, and he heard the voice again:

_Don't restart everything. He'll know you're awake. Take your instruments offline. Just let me know if you can hear me on this frequency._

Starscream could feel a slight pain in his vocalizer, and recalled Megatron squeezing his throat. He wasn't much in the mood for talking, and as his optics came on line, he readied himself to tell Skywarp to go away and let him rust in peace, or something.

But when his optics finished their restart sequence, the words never came. Mainly because Skywarp wasn't there. As Starscream adjusted to the sudden light, the helm of Thundercracker came into sharp focus.

Starscream blinked uncomprehendingly for several nano-kliks. Where was he? Where was Skywarp? Why was Thundercracker there? And why was he calling him _Screamer_?

"T-Thund-d-der …"

_Quiet! Don't try to talk. Can you hear me?_

"Y-yes, I … hear -"

Starscream stopped when the older Seeker franctically shook his helm and waved for silence. It was then that he realized that Thundercracker was communicating with him through the special channel the three of them used whenever they flew together.

_Yes … I … I hear you. Where am I?_

_The Infirmary._ Starscream could hear the relief in Thundercracker's voice. _Primus, you scared us. We thought you'd offlined for sure._

Starscream gingerly moved his helm to one side and saw the computers and tubing of the Kolkular Infirmary. Now that he was conscious, he could tell that he was in a reclining position on a berth, with his helm raised higher than the rest of his frame. He saw new metal grafts on his wings and understood that Hook must have operated on him to repair the damage. He couldn't immediately tell where else he had been injured, and in keeping with Thundercracker's demand that he keep his instruments offline, he couldn't do an internal scan.

_I … Lord Megatron … _the Seeker swallowed, and winced at the pain in his throat plating. _Hit me with his … his … cannon …?_

_Not exactly. He really didn't get the chance. You –_

"– You piece of slag! I _know _you can hear me. There's nowhere you can run to _now_!"

Starscream nearly fell off the berth at Thundercracker's sudden angry tone and switch to open speech. He gaped at the blue Seeker, not sure if he'd gone out of his processor or if he'd somehow slipped into recharge and was having some bizarre dream.

He cowered away from the suddenly glowering mech. "I … I don't –"

_Shh! Just relax. Hook's back. He only let me in here because I told him I was going to glitch you out and I didn't want Lord Megatron to know. So I have to slag you off a little, or he'll get suspicious and he might get Blitzwing in here. Just be quiet … I don't mean anything I'm about to say. Okay? Don't answer me back or Hook'll sedate you again._

Out of the corner of his optics, Starscream could see the surgical engineer puttering around his computer, and it was pretty obvious that he was poised to listen to every word.

_O-okay. I understand. Go ahead, I won't say anything back._

"I just came to tell you that if you come near Skywarp or me again, we'll pull your fragging diodes out by your intake valve! I'm insulted that I had to fly in formation with slag like you, and I'm sorry Lord Megatron didn't blast your boron compressor to bits a long time ago!"

Starscream winced at the vitriol in the other Seeker's voice, but he took him at his word that it was all for Hook's benefit. Still, it was a couple of breems before he could respond.

_What happened with Lord Megatron? All I remember is the cannon … he didn't blast me?_

_No. He never got the chance. There was some confusion, and he took his optics off you for one second, and … well, Skywarp sort of … bumped into you, and – _

"- Yeah, you heard me fragger! We don't want to fly with _your _kind, and I'm telling Lord Megatron that personally! You move like an injured droid buzzard anyway."

… _An injured __**what**__? _Starscream was beginning to think that Thundercracker was enjoying the playacting just a _little _too much.

_Nevermind. Hook's leaving now, but he'll get suspicious if I'm still here when he gets back, so I've got to cut this short. The point is, Skywarp got to you before Lord Megatron could and teleported you out of there before he could pull the trigger._

Starscream's optics snapped wide. He remembered the acute pain that felt as if his helm were being pushed through a very small tube, and all the darkness. So _that _was what Skywarp experienced every time he used his teleportation abilities. No wonder why his processor was so fried.

But suddenly Starscream felt a sense of dread. Thundercracker was never overtly rude to him, but he'd never been what Starscream considered "friendly," either. Yet here he was at his bedside, having deceived Megatron's chief surgeon in order to see him, and calling him by a nickname only Skywarp used. And now he learned that for all intents and purposes, the purple-and-black Seeker had saved his life, yet he was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is Skywarp?_

Thundercracker hesitated a klik. _He's in our quarters, resting. He told Lord Megatron that one of the Coneheads knocked him into you and his warping instrumentation just engaged on its own. Lord Megatron didn't really believe him, but he needs him in good shape for the Grounder Prince's party, so he just punished him … a little._

Starscream saw the coldness in Thundercracker's optics and he could well imagine how much more severely Skywarp might have been punished if not for the Grounder Prince's upcoming entertainment.

_I'm … I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen –_

_It's all right. It's not like you knew what he was going to do. Anyway, you really saved our afts by not telling Lord Megatron that we were the ones who told you about the Grounder Prince's party. 'Warp didn't want to see you blasted to particles in the middle of the hall. _There was a pause. _And neither did I. _

Starscream blinked. He recalled the frantic voice in the crowd of onlookers pleading for Lord Megatron to stop his destructive intentions and realized now that the mech that had spoken up had been Thundercracker.

_Thank you … TC. _Starscream tried for a small smile._  
><em>

_Primus, I hate being called that, but you've got to put up with 'Screamer,' so I guess it's all right._

Thundercracker smiled slightly back, but his faceplates went slack in the next klik.

_I don't think we're gonna be allowed to fly together anymore. Lord Megatron isn't going to offline you, but … I hear he's going to do something just as bad …_

Starscream trembled. He couldn't really imagine what could be worse than being obliterated, but Thundercracker's expression was scaring him.

_What is he going to do with me?_

_Well, I heard him telling Blitzwing that since you are so concerned about the Grounder Prince's party, he's going to let you be a part of it – but not by going. He's going to make you help all of us get ready for the party. Shine our chassis, polish our wings, all of that …_

The Seeker felt a sudden anger flaring up. _Am I going to have to wipe your exhaust valves, too_?

_Probably. But that's not the worst part. _Thundercracker averted his optics. _Megatron said you're obviously useless as a servant, so he wants to put you to work … in the mines._

Starscream's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment.

"No …" he croaked aloud. "Primus … no!"

_Shhhh! Calm down … just calm down …._

But Starscream wasn't listening. Prior to the five-faced invaders, only the lowliest of mechs toiled in the mines, prying precious resources for energon out of the land. After the marauders had been defeated, many of the mining processes had been automated and the miners given cushier posts. It was said that Megatron had gone mad while working at the mines right outside of Kaon. It was little wonder: The mines were dark, dank and cramped, and a grown mech could barely move in them, and as for flying, forget it.

It was what amounted to a death sentence, Starscream thought numbly. He was not programmed for such work; No Seeker was. If Megatron tossed him into the mines, he'd never fly again, and he'd wither and rust from both the elements and the inability to spread his wings. Except, he wouldn't offline immediately. It would take millions of vorns for his wiring to corrode and his spark to finally extinguish itself. In the meantime, he would live a wretchedly miserable existence with no chance at all of escape.

_I can't ... I can't go there! I'll rust from the inside out! TC ... you have to help me, please! Help me get out of here - I'd rather be hunted down and get my spark torn out than not be able to fly ever again. _

Coolant pooled in Starscream's optics and rolled down his faceplates.

_Please ... help me please ... I'll never survive in that environment ... It will be like living death!  
><em>

Thundercracker said nothing for several long moments. Finally, he sighed deeply and stood up, looking sorrowfully down at the terrified young Seeker.

_Starscream, I can't. I don't like what Lord Megatron is doing. It's not fair. I don't know what happened between him and your father, but I don't think that it's right that he takes it out on you. I ... I like you. I wish you, me and Skywarp were a real Trine. We'd make the Coneheads look like new-sparked glitches. But ... I'm a soldier. I pledged my loyalty to Lord Megatron. In his optics, you overstepped your boundaries and he wants to punish you. What 'Warp did was insubordination, and if he does it again, he'll be offlined. I agree with it only because we owed you for not telling Lord Megatron on us. But we can't interfere anymore in what he wants to do with you. I__'m ... I'm sorry. I don't expect you to understand, but ..._

_No. I understand. _Starscream stared dully into empty space, feeling his fear dissolve into a numbing resignation. _I don't have the right to ask you to put your aft on the line for me. I don't have the right to ask Lord Megatron to reconsider. I don't have the right to **not **be attacked just for saying what's on my processor. I don't have any rights at all! Oh, I understand! I understand all too well, **Thundercracker**_.

He heard the other Seeker suck a breath in through his vents, but he got himself together and tentatively rested a servo on his shoulder.

_Screamer ..._

_It's **Starscream** ... sir. _The Seeker turned his helm away and closed his optics. _Please thank Skywarp for me. I enjoyed flying with you both. I hope you enjoy the party._

He lay rigid on the berth, wanting to return to that cocooning warmth that had so soothed him earlier. Maybe Primus would have pity on him and let him stay there, somehow. Let him never regain consciousness somehow. Maybe a total systems failure or a virus. Anything would do, anything to save him from the mines and from Megatron's twisted revenge.

Starscream heard Thundercracker's pedfalls moving away from him, and then they suddenly stopped.

_**Star**scream_, _listen to me._ _It's a long shot, but ... 'Warp and I have talked about what would happen if the Grounder Prince picks one of us. If he chooses 'Warp, he'll tell him that I have to come, too. If he chooses me, I'm bringing 'Warp. But aside from all of that, if he picks either of us ... we'll take you with us. I swear that on Primus's immortal spark._

The Seeker's optics popped open and he moved his helm, but only saw Thundercracker's retreating back as he walked out of the Infirmary. The pure generosity of the offer made the Seeker's spark pulse madly. It had been a long, long time since anyone had thought about doing something purely for his benefit, even if there was virtually no chance that either Thundercracker or Skywarp had the alleged "immortal spark" that the great prince was seeking. Thundercracker's parting words to him made the Seeker think of Cloudclimber hugging him close before going off to the wars, and never to be seen again.

Starscream sobbed silently, crying himself back into recharge, just as he did all those vorns ago when he'd seen his father for the last time.


End file.
